Zoe Torres
Character Details Name: Zoe Torres Creature Type: Changeling Seeming / Kith: Fairest Dancer + Fairest Bright One Court: Spring Virtue '''/ Vice': Hope / Pride. ''"Hope kept me alive. Pride kept me free." '' '''Physical Details': *Apparent Age: 24 *Height: 5'2" *Skin: Brown *Hair / Eye Color: Dark Brown *Clothing: Casual. Tank tops and cargo pants with pockets. Description Mask: In her Mask, Zoe is a slender, atheletic young woman of Mexican-American heritage, with pale brown skin and dark brown hair and eyes. (Visual here.) Humans will frequently note just how much Zoe resembles a movie star named Elle... Mien: In her Mien, Zoe has gently elongated ears (which she stubbornly keeps covered under her long hair and a wide variety of colorful knit hats) and her brown skin is as smooth as glass and suffused with a warm internal glow. She literally can be said to light up a room, and to bring a breath of warm air with her. Mantle: As a Spring Courtier, Zoe has orange blossoms flower in her hair and at her touch. The flowering is usually a function of feeling desire or convincing others to embrace their own. History Common Knowledge: Zoelle Torres was a rising up-and-coming hip-hop dance star, famous for her eclectic dance mixes and her exquisite grace and speed. After starring in a hip-hop dance movie (in which her sassy hip-hop moves are finessed and honed through a series of romantic encounters with a French exchange student who is himself studying ballet), she was poised on the brink of fame and ready to branch into acting as a career separate from her passion for dance. She was Taken by the Fae on the night of her movie premier, and her Fetch was left behind to assume the star-name of Elle and to make Zoe's face famous while she was captive in Arcadia. In Arcadia, Zoe's Keeper infused her body with light so that she might dance in his gardens day and night. Obsessed with his "graceful flower", he would drape her body in flower crowns and flower cloaks and flower hair weaves before ordering her to gracefully dance without dropping a single bud. Other performances would feature her Keeper and his guests throwing flowers at her while she danced frenetically, with penalties accrued for every flying petal she could not evade. Unlike some Fairest, Zoe did not enjoy her time in Arcadia and does not miss her Keeper; she was infuriated at being kidnapped and felt stifled at being used to entertain such small groups. Though she continues to hone her dance (and embrace the flowers of Spring!) now that she is again free, she does this not because she misses her Keeper but because she earnestly believes that he was a perversion of these things and that she can (and will) be better than he. Zoe has a tiny gray kitten, Milagro (Miracle). (Visual here.) Movies: *''Danse Macabre''. (2008) (Think Queen of the Damned.) Cult classic, critically panned, first role for Zoe. *''L'amore'' Please. (2010) (Think Honey.) Breakout role for Zoe; she was Taken soon after filming. *''Sinners''. (2011) (Think Sin City.) Elle plays a stripper who moonlights as a vigilante detective. *''Meet Cute''. (2012) (Think Mamma Mia!) Elle falls in puppy love over the course of a jukebox musical. *''Eastern Bunny''. (2013) (Think those really depressing flashback-heavy artsy things that always star Philip Seymour Hoffman.) The movie explores relationships within a dysfunctional family over the course of several notable Easters in their life. The movie opens with Elle's character's father having a heart attack in his traditional Easter Bunny suit and gets more depressing from there. Notable in that the movie is impossible to describe and Zoe will never, ever understand it. *''The Bling and I. (2014--in production) (Think The Prince and Me.) Elle plays a poor girl who falls for the prince of rap. '''Known Only If Learned In-Game': *Zoe always knows the general direction and distance of her Fetch, as well as Elle's moods and emotions. *Zoe does not like to be touched with flowers, despite the floral tones of her mantle. Relationships and Rumors *Zoe is dating Grey Terra, and has sworn an exclusivity pledge with him. *Zoe is developing a much-needed friendship with Holly O' the Thorns. *Zoe is fond of Reveka Waters, and her boyfriends Whisper and Erik of the Cairns. *Zoe may soon be in a motley with Grey, Julian, and Jae. Soundtrack Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting, Nickleback Danger! High Voltage, Electric Six Memorable Quotes Is there a word for 'I thought this was just supposed to be a fun thing but I'm going to be furious with myself if I don't see you again tonight'?